marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Victor von Doom
Victor von Doom, also known as Doctor Doom was a Latverian computer technician and enemy of the Fantastic Four. Victor worked for the Baxter Foundation, under Franklin Storm, and was trapped in Planet Zero. As a result of a storm and exposure to strange energy in the dimension, Victor's protective suit was permanently bonded to his flesh and he gained powerful telekinetic abilities. Biography ''Fantastic Four Victor von Doom was hired by Franklin Storm to create the Quantum Gate for his superior skills as a technician, despite setting fire to some of the Baxter Foundation's fires from a previous favor. In his home, Victor was met by Doctor Storm who invited him back to the Baxter Institute to conduct research with Reed Richards. Von Doom claimed he would only return if Sue was there because she was the only one he trusts. Victor returned to work in the Baxter building where he met Richards. Von Doom seemed to respect Richards but saved no time pointing out how Richards almost created a black hole when he was a child. Victor also expressed jealousy of Richards because of how fond Sue was him. The night of the successful completion of the project and chimpanzee trial, Von Doom, Richards and Johnny Storm, under the influence of Storm's alcohol, decided to traverse to Planet Zero. After Ben Grimm arrived due to Richards' insistence, the four men entered the machine and arrived in Planet Zero. A crisis occurred and the boys found themselves scrambling back to the machine after geysers seemed to erupt. Victor's rope was burnt by the lava and he fell to his apparent demise on the planet, while Richards, Storm and Grimm returned to the Baxter Building. A year after this incident, Harvey Allen built a second teleporter at Area 57 and travelled to Planet Zero. His team discovered a humanoid being on the planet and were astonished to find that Von Doom survived his fall. He was brought back to Area 57 where it was found that his suit had become part of his body and the energy that was found on Planet Zero was now inside of him. Von Doom killed Allen and started killing several of the workers in the building before returning to Planet Zero and creating a wormhole that would destroy the Earth. Richards, the Storm siblings and Grimm followed him to Planet Zero to apprehend him. He initially overpowered them before they reconvene and devise a plan. A short battle ensued and the Thing punched von Doom into the beam of energy where he appeared to disintegrate, destroying the wormhole. His status is currently unknown. Character traits ''To be added Relationships *Mr. Fantastic - Ally turned enemy. *Invisible Woman - Ally turned enemy. *Human Torch - Ally turned enemy. *The Thing - Ally turned enemy. *Franklin Storm - Mentor turned enemy Appearances/Actors *Canon (1 film) **''Fantastic Four'' (First appearance) - Toby Kebbell Behind the scenes To be added Trivia To be added Gallery ''Fantastic Four'' Fantastic four 5.jpg Fantastic four 3.jpg }} Category:Fantastic Four (2015) characters Category:Villains Category:Geniuses Category:Deceased